Je saigne encore
by Amaelys
Summary: Oneshot. Naruto sort avec Gaara, Sasuke qui est son coloc' déprime car celui qu'il aime sort avec une autre personne, Sauske decide alors d'en finir.(je suis pas douée pour les résumés)POV Sasuke puis POV NarutoViolence.


Voici une première fic SasuNaru

Elle est très triste, j'en suis consciente, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

C'est un OneShot songfic de Je saigne encore de Kyo.

Cette fic est assez vielle, j'était déprimée quand je l'ai écrite et donc elle est assez triste. Il y avait au début 2 chap mais comme ils étaient très court je les ai combinés en un seul.

Il aura surement quelques fautes mais je les espères minimes.

* * *

**Je saigne encore**

Tu rentres encore tard avec Gaara, je suis dans le salon, je fais semblant de dormir, comme toujours quant tu rentres tard. Je suis si triste, je t'aimes et tu ne le vois pas. je veux que tes sourires soient pour moi!Je veux être dans tes bras et ton lit, mais cette place est déjà occupée depuis quelques mois, alors je me laisses aller à ma dépression permanente, tu es trop occupé par ton bonheur pour voir le mien disparaître.

Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps

Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur

Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort

Et moi, la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur

Je vous entends, vos gémissements, les bruit des lattes du lit qui grincent. Le bruit de ta respiration saccadée, tout, les murs sont fin comme du papier à cigarettes. Je voudrais avoir le courage de me suicider, mais je ne l'ai pas alors, je restes là je me sens mal de vous entendre. Encore une nuit, encore une nuit où je suis seul et toi accompagné. Encore une nuit où je pleures en silence dans ma chambre, où je restes inerte dans le coin je plus sombre de ma chambre en position fœtale, je l'ai peinte en noir, tu n'y es jamais allé donc tu ne le sais pas, les rideaux lourds ne laissent passer aucuns rayons, du soleil ou de la lune.

Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors

Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore

Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort

Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort

Je vais le faire, me tuer, je ne sais pas comment mais, ce soir je ne serais plus ce monde qui me rejette et qui me répugne. J'y réfléchis. Overdose? Trop rapide; Noyé? Trop lent; Les veines tailladées? Long...douloureux...parfait! J'ai beaucoup d'armes blanches dans la chambre, tu ne le sais pas non plus, tu n'y viens jamais. Je choisis, une lame de rasoir. J'attends, il est 19h tu rentres à 21h, j'ai le temps de mourir. Je poses la lame doucement près du coude, la fait descendre, puis recommences un peu plus loin du coude, une autre trace plus profonde, pas de marque, ca fait mal, mais pas assez. Je continus, je m'approches du poignet et au fur et à mesure la lame laisse des marques de plus en plus profondes dans ma chair. Je suis arrivé au poignet, je fermes les yeux et apprécie la douleur de la lame qui coupe mes veines, un trait droit, qui les sectionne toutes.

Ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme

Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme

Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort

Tout ce rouge sur mon corps

Je te blesse dans un dernier effort

Le sang s'échappe par grosses effluves de mon poignet. Ça fait mal, je le sais mais ne le sent pas, je ne sens plus rien. Que tu me vois ou pas, je t'ai laissé une lettre sur la table de la cuisine. Je sais que tu seras seul, Gaara travaille. Tu verras tout seul mon corps mutilé, j'ai ton nom gravé de mon épaule à mon coude, j'ai beaucoup appuyé pour l'écrire, le sang s'écoule comme de l'eau sur le sol. Ma vision se trouble je tombes au sol je ne tiens plus debout, je suis allongé sur le ventre, ma tête est tournée vers l'opposé à la porte. Je me sent mourir, je vais m'évanouir, et j'entends la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre. Tu es rentré plus tôt, j'entends tes pas vers la cuisine, puis je me suis évanouit je vais rejoindre les cieux, enfin.

Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort

Mais je saigne encore,

Tout ce rouge sur mon corps

Tout ce rouge sur mon corps

Tout ce rouge sur mon corps

POV Naruto

Naruto est rentré plus tôt il voulait faire une surprise à Sasuke, ça fait six mois jour pour jour qu'ils cohabite, et aussi aujourd'hui ca fait quatre mois qu'il était avec Gaara. Il a passé la porte joyeux, mais c'était silencieux, Il est allé dans la cuisine voir si Sasuke y était mais non personne, il y avait une lettre à son nom sur la table:

[center] Cher Naruto [/center]

On se connais depuis longtemps, mais je n'en peux plus, cacher cela plus longtemps serais trop douloureux, depuis très longtemps, je le sais mais n'ai rien dit car tu était avec Gaara, tu vivait heureux, je ne voulais pas voir ton bonheur taché par ma faute, j'ai cherché à faire disparaître ce que je ressentais pour toi mais j'abandonne, ne n'y arrive plus, te savoir dans ses bras me tue et me fait pleurer chaque soir, chaque soir je vous entend, chaque soir je voudrai être à sa place. Et chaque soir je me trouve horrible de vous entendre mais ne fait rien et reste là au lieu de te le dire, mais je sais aussi que cela ne servirait à rien de te le dire alors je me tais.

Je suis désolé, la douleur de mon coeur est devenue trop grande à porter et supporter. Je m'en veux de te laisser maintenant, mais je n'y arrivais plus, te voir avec Gaara, te voir heureux mais pas grâce à moi. Tu peux acheter une autre maison, tu peux te souvenir de cette maison, tu peux te souvenir de tes nuits avec Gaara, mais oublie moi, oublie mon visage aux sillons de larmes, mon corps aux côtes saillantes je ne mange presque plus rien depuis quelques semaines mais tu es trop heureux pour voir le malheur des autres, mon malheur.

Lorsque tu lira cette lettre je serai loin, loin de toi, de tes sourire qui ne me sont pas adressés. Tu ne me verra plus ni moi, ni ma voix trainante, ni mon air énervant, ni même l'ombre de mon passage, je ne laissera rien qui pourrait ternir une de tes journées, rien qui puisse te rappeler cet ombre de tableau vivant avec toi, fut un temps, jadis. Je suis désolé, oublie moi, ne m'en veux pas, je ne fait ça que pour le bien de tous autant le tien que le mien. Tout est comme je l'ai toujours voulu, rien ne peux me faire revenir à toi, rien!

Aucuns monde n'est sans sacrifices aujourd'hui je fait le sacrifice de ma vie. Cette mer de sang couverte de cendre nous appelons cet enfer le monde. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis mieux là où je suis.

[center]Sasuke qui t'aime[/center]

Naruto lâcha la lettre sous le coup de la surprise. Sasuke était partit, il n'étais plus là. Il s'était tué, ou peut être il y avait-il une chance de le sauver il était peut être pas encore mort. Naruto se mit à pleurer et courut jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke, il eu peur de ce qu'il pouvais voir derrière cette porte puis une odeur qu'il connaissait lui nargua les narines, l'odeur du sang, Naruto arrêta de réfléchir ouvrit la porte à ses pieds un corps inerte gisait dans son propre sang, il s'agissait de Sasuke, Naruto le retourna sur le dos pour savoir d'où venais le sang il vit avec effroi le bras meurtri de Sasuke et son prénom gravé sur son bras. Il ôta son tee-shirt pour faire un garrot sut le bras de Sasuke, il compressa ses plaies avec un autre morceau de tissu, il partit dans la cuisine appeler les pompiers puis retourna pour mieux comprimer son bras, le tissu à l'origine bleu devint très vite rouge du sang de Sasuke, il pria pour que les pompiers fassent vite, il alluma la lumière et vit que la chambre était maintenant peinte en noir des murs au plafond, au sol un parquet en chêne foncé était posé. Sur les murs il y avait des tableau tristes, peints par Sasuke au vu de la signature en bas à droite. La porte sonna, Naruto leur hurla d'entrer et qu'il s'agissait de la chambre du fond. Les quatre pompiers arrivèrent en une fraction de secondes, ils emmenèrent Sasuke à hôpital Naruto ne put pas les accompagner lorsque Gaara arriva à 21h il trouva un Naruto recroquevillé au fond de la chambre de Sasuke, le sang était toujours là, Naruto pleurait cela faisait bientôt quarante cinq minutes qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, il avait relu la lettre cherchant une autre explication mais il ne trouva pas, c'était de sa faute. Comme on dit on se rend compte de la valeur des choses quant on les perds. Naruto avait faillit perdre Sasuke il en était très affecté.

-Ben, chérie tu fait quoi dans la chambre de Sasuke? Et c'est quoi tout ce sang?

-Sa…Sa…il a essayé de…de se sui...suicider, sanglota Naruto, et…et c'est…c'est ma faute.

-Naruto viens s'il te plait.

Naruto se leva et se planta devant Gaara les yeux rivés au sol.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le moment mais … bon je me lance, Naruto...

-Oui?

-Ça ça ne marche plus entre nous, on a arrêté de se parler, c'en es devenu juste du sexe entre nous, je suis désolé, je … je te quitte.

-Barre-toi chuchota Naruto.

-Quoi?

-Je te demande de partir de chez moi! Casse toi tout de suite! Explosa Naruto, vas t'en je ne veux plus te voir, plus jamais tu entend, j'aurais dû te larguer moi-même Sasuke ne serai pas entre la vie et la mort.

-Dit tout de suite que c'est de ma faute!

-Ben ouais, si tu n'avait pas voulu qu'on reste ensemble Sasuke n'aurai pas été seul!

-Je te hais.

-Moi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas je te hait autant que je l'aime lui.

Gaara partit en fulminant contre Naruto. Naruto partit directement à l'hôpital il fut accueillir pat une claque bien placée par son amie Sakura qui était infirmière et qui avait vu Sasuke.

-Ah ben bravo, t'es doué toi, tu pouvais pas l'en empêcher, l'enguirlanda t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle vit les larmes perler aux yeux de son amis et l'énorme lueur de tristesse s'abattre sur ses yeux lui faisant vouter les épaules. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota que Sasuke allait bien et qu'il devrai rester à l'hôpital deux semaines. Il lui fit un sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice il la serra fortement dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Elle fut surprise de sa réaction.

-Gaara et moi on s'est séparé, et je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait c'était Sasuke que je portais dans mon coeur. Naruto avait dit ça avec un sourire radieux mais encore quelques larmes.

-Et Gaara tu t'en fout?

-Totalement tout ce que je veux c'est voir Sasuke pour le moment.

-Viens, suis-moi!

Naruto suivit Sakura dans les couloirs et arriva devant une porte, elle entra et se mit à sourire, Sasuke était réveillé, il était d'humeur massacrante, triste et en colère, triste de ne pas être mort et en colère contre la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

-Coucou Sasuke! Dit Sakura en le prenant dans ses bras.

Sasuke soupira puis passa ses bras derrière elle et la serra dans ses bras lui aussi. Sakura le lâcha et laissa une tornade blonde se serrer contre le pauvre Sasuke. Il ne comprit qui était dans ses bras que lorsqu'il inspira le doux parfum d'agrume de Naruto, Naruto s'accrochait à Sasuke comme un désespéré. Sasuke le prit dans ses bras et profita d'avoir le blond dans ses bras pour le serrer avec amour. Naruto consentit à le lâcher après dix bonnes minutes.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce que...?

-Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute j'aurai dû le voir, et surtout j'airai du quitter Gaara plus tôt.

-Tu as quoi?

-Quitté Gaara! C'était devenu seulement sexuel avec lui et je voulais des sentiment que j'ai retrouvé en pensant à toi.

Les yeux de Sasuke se remplirent de larmes. Naruto le prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

-Désolé, désolé d'être aussi aveugle et bête! Sakura tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plait?

La jeune fille partit très vite. Une fois qu'elle fut partit Naruto se redressa et donna une claque magistrale à Sasuke ses doigts s'imprimant sur sa joue. Naruto explosa en larmes et se blottit dans les bras de Sasuke.

-Ne me refait jamais ça, je t'en pris. Jamais, je serai toujours là pour toi, pour ton bonheur, je ne l'ai pas vu mais je t'aime Sasuke, je t'aime plus que tout!Je supporterais pas de te perdre.

* * *

Laissez donc une petit review pour me faire part de vos impressions je suis pas encore très douée pour écrire.

J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas faite pleurer moi perso j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant.


End file.
